This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. For an insoluble yeast lysate both methods reported similar numbers in protein IDs and for membrane proteins. However the SDS spin cartridges were considerably faster. This intial finding is currently being reproduced in various complex samples including C elegans, yeast lysate, and HeLa cells.